Sailor Moon: We Swear Forever Friends
by JaneC09
Summary: In the Silver Millenium, the future Sailor Senshi are students of the Moon Academy who have become very close friends (And I mean close!) If only there was a way for them to stay together after Graduation… Some Yuri (Ami / Makoto; Rei / Minako)


**WE SWEAR FOREVER FRIENDS**

**By SailorJane**

**Chapter Notes:**

This Sailor Moon fic takes place in the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. The future Sailor Senshi are students of the Moon Academy who have become very close friends. If only there was a way for them to stay together after Graduation…

I've written this as a one shot while working on my other story, ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE. There is some mild Yuri in this story (Ami / Makoto; Rei / Minako) but nothing too explicit… sorry.

And for a change of pace, I'm actually using their Japanese names, and even tried using Japanese suffixes here and there. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did so I didn't have to write these disclaimers.

* * *

Makoto Kino, a student from the planet Jupiter, was engaged in a fierce battle with Mars student Rei Hino. The two of them were on the Moon Academy's training course engaging in an intense fight. Both Makoto and Rei were about to graduate; there was nothing for either of them to prove. Makoto simply wanted a rematch after Rei had beaten her in the last fight. It was her first loss. Makoto was the best fighter the Academy had to offer, knowledgeable of every planetary martial arts style there was. Her tall stature and muscular body were also a force to contend with. However, Rei was also a strong fighter, with a very different style. She was not as tall or muscular as her challenger, but her lean muscle and aggressive presence was intimidating. While her powers of fire could match Makoto's powers of electricity, Rei's psychic abilities gave her a cerebral edge. By the end of their education, the princess of Mars had realized her full potential.

At the end of a hard-fought battle, Makoto and Rei held their fighting stances. Sweat was dripping down their half-naked bodies; they fought in sports bras and shorts. Makoto's green eyes were like daggers behind the short bangs of her brown ponytail-tied hair. Rei's dark eyes were slightly hidden behind her long, untied, raven hair. They looked like they wanted to kill each other.

Among the few people watching were Ami Muzno, a valedictorian student of the planet Mercury, and Minako Aino, from Venus and the planet's Goddess of Love. Minako was wearing tight gym-clothes showing off her model-like figure, and her trademark Red Bow at the back of her long blonde hair. Ami was dressed more conservatively, like she belonged in a library. Her blue hair was short, and glasses covered her blue eyes. White gloves covered her hands. She remained calm focusing on the brunette, but the blonde was much more cacophonous:

"C'mon Rei!" Minako shouted throwing punches in the air, "Kick her ass!"

Not again, Mokoto thought. She showed no mercy as she ran towards her challenger. Rei threw a firebird her way, but Mako threw a electric cyclone destroying the ball of fire between them. Their element powers would not decide this match. The Jovian attacked with a jump-kick, which the raven-hair evaded. The dark-haired fire-princess was so nimble and quick almost knowing Mako's exact moves before-hand, but the taller girl had a few surprises up her sleeve, even though she wasn't wearing sleeves. Makoto had delivered a series of lesser-known Jovian kicks not offering Rei a chance to breathe. Sometimes Rei could evade, sometimes she couldn't. Most punches or kicks that Rei threw were blocked.

Ami could almost see the next move in slow motion. It was a kick that she had never seen Makoto use. In fact, this move wasn't even known to have existed. The brunette did a gymnist-like backflip landing on one hand. Her legs hung in the air parallel to the ground. Her hand grabbed the surface twirling her 360 degrees. The force of her right foot swung around kicking Rei in the face quickly beaten again with the next foot. As Makoto lept from her hand, she swung her body back to normal. She landed on her feet back into a fighting stance just as Rei fell to the ground, out of the ring.

"What?" Makoto raised her arms in intimidation. She jumped around and began to gloat, flexing for everyone around her. "Yeah, that's right!" She screamed in excitement then turning her attention to her fallen opponent, "That's what you get!"

Some scattered applause was heard, but none as loud as Ami who jumped up like a cheer-leader, "Yay Mako-chan!"

"Awww, lucky shot!" Minako folded her arms in protest.

"C'mon Mina, that was amazing!" Ami ran out to congratulate her friend. Minako got up and followed slowly.

Makoto stopping raising her arms in triumph and walked over to Rei. The raven-hair was on all fours, shaking her head trying to catch her breath. She looked like she got the wind knocked out of her, but she was no seriously injured. Their un-worldly strength allowed them to take blows better than most mortal beings. The now calm victor offered a hand, which Rei accepted.

"You all right Rei?" Makoto asked pulling her challenger to her feet.

"Fine," Rei lied shaking her head in a daze.

"Told you I'd beat ya!" Makoto laughed rubbing her friend's back.

"Oh yeah," Rei still sounded like she was out of breath, "You wanna go again?"

The taller girl laughed confidently. As the two of them walked away from the ring, Ami ran right into Makoto. She hugged her lovingly, displaying the difference in size between the two.

"You did great Mako-chan," Ami said in a cute friendly tone.

"Awww Ami-chan," Mako returned the affection. They broke the hug, but did not take their hands off each other's shoulders.

"You both did well." She looked to Rei.

Minako rubbed Rei's shoulder in a more reserved fashion, "Yeah but you still lost."

Rei looked at her blonde friend annoyingly, "Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

"No honestly," Ami brought her hands down to her sides, "You did a great job Rei."

"Not as great as me!" Makoto laughed. But she then offered her hand to Rei, "Nah all seriousness, good match Rei. You made me work for it." They grabbed hands while giving each other a quick hug.

"Next time!" Rei pointed to her. They broke hands. "You'll have to come to Mars, we'll have another rematch."

"Maybe," the brunette nodded her head, "I'm gonna miss kicking your butt everyday."

"Oh," Ami pouted, "I'm going to miss all of you after we graduate."

"Me too," Rei agreed, "Believe me, I wish I didn't have to go back to Mars and deal with political crap."

Mina didn't look comfortable hearing her raven-haired friend say that, "I wish we could just stay here in the Moon Kingdom," Mina looked around, "It's so beautiful."

"Well I wish," Makoto uttered, "I could go soak in the hot-springs." She then raised her finger in a comedic way, "Oh wait, I can go soak in the hot-springs." The taller girl grabbed her friend with the glasses and asked, "You wanna come with me Ami-chan?"

Ami considered the question for a minute, quickly scanning her internal schedule. Withing a couple seconds of processing information, Ami looked up to Makoto with a smile, "Okay."

"Rei," Makoto asked, "You up for a steam?"

"Nah," Rei waved her hand, "I think I'm gonna back to the room. Though I'm gonna need a shower." Rei looked down at her dirty sweaty body.

"I could use one too," Mina said. She and Rei shared the same room.

"All right, let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

"Hey," Minako gave one last glance to her two friends, "Let's try to meet up for dinner before graduation, okay?"

"Affirmative," Ami agreed, "I'll call you."

Minako held her arm around her roommate as the four of them broke into groups of two. With Makoto's arm around Ami, the two of them headed for the hot springs.

Standing on a balcony overlooking the training grounds was Princess Serenity, daughter of the Moon Kingdom's Queen Serenity. Serenity was hard to miss with her odango-style blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Sitting on the bar of the balcony was Serenity's cat Luna. The princess had watched the entire match, and seen the four of them interact. Once then split up, Serenity walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

The hot springs were within close proximity to the training grounds, a locker room just down the corridor. Ami and Makoto had changed and were now sitting in a hot tub together completely naked, as was customary in hot springs. Makoto lied back with her eyes semi-closed. She allowed the jets of the tub to massage her tense muscles. Her arm was wrapped around the shorter Ami's neck and shoulders. Ami in the meantime practiced her healing abilities patching up a few small bruises received from the match.

"I suppose Rei is a worthy opponent," Ami spoke in a friendly tone, "Right?"

A chuckle escaped the strong student. She allowed her eyes to open and her gaze to meet with Ami's, "Honestly, I wasn't so sure I was gonna win today. It took every ounce of concentration just to survive against her. It would be a amazing if we ever ended up on the same team."

"I wish I could fight like that," Ami frowned.

"Don't sell yourself short Ami," Mako rubbed her friend's blue hair, "You've come a long way in your fighting style."

"That move you pulled," Ami said with admiration now rubbing her friend's shoulder, "I've never seen that one before."

The Jovian looked down at the water, lightly slapping the surface with her free hand. "I read about it in an old martial arts scroll. I've never met anyone who could actually teach it to me. In fact, I've never really been able to pull it off until just now. It was kind of a 'Eureka' moment for me."

"It was amazing to watch," Ami smiled.

"Thanks Ami," Mako hugged her. The blunette also wrapped her arms around her friend. They could feel their breasts pressing together, but didn't acknowledge this. "I'm really gonna miss you after we graduate."

"Me too," The Mercurian looked her friend in the eyes, "You're my best friend Mako-chan." She rested her head on Mako's strong shoulder. "I hope you can come to Mercury one day. Or maybe I'll travel to Jupiter."

Makoto began to look down at her friend sadly. She admired her. Ami was a good kind soul who understood the thick-skinned Jovian better than anyone else in the System. Makoto had lost her parents at a young age, and did not receive a lot of sympathy from her people. Jupiter was notorious for being brutish and bullnecked. But for all her mandatory training and 'tough-love,' Makoto always carried a repressed wounded heart with her, a heart that her blue-haired friend helped to heal. She helped Mako with her scholastic work, who returned the favor by teaching the Mercurian martial arts. All these traits, and the blunette's often-hidden feminine swimmer's body, were very attractive to Mako. She decided to ask her something that had been on her mind for the past few months:

"Ami-chan," Makoto spoke with a soft voice. Something was on her mind.

"Yes Mako-chan?" Ami looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think," She hesitated, "We could ever be… more than friends?"

The Mercurian did not misinterpret the tall girl's question. It still caused her to stop and stare at the Jovian with confusion, "You mean," She stuttered, "Y-You mean like a – a… a couple?" Makoto nodded her head hoping that her friend would not take it the wrong way. "B-But," Ami was still stuttering, but she wasn't uncomfortable enough to take her hands off the muscular girl, "We-We're both girls."

"Ami," Makoto laughed, "Why should that matter?"

Homo-sexuality was not frowned upon in the system. In fact, lesbians were fairly common in the Moon Kingdom, as they were on Venus. Mercury was the most conservative planet, which explained Ami's meek demeanor. As with most subjects, their ideas of love and courtship were based on logic. Homo-sexuality did not make sense to them, as sex and courtship were regarded as the means of procreation and nothing more. Ami's parents were members of The Scholars, which helped govern the planet and had brought her up to believe in Mercurian values. It had barely been a decade since the planet was forced by the Moon and it's neighboring planets to accept same-sex couples. It still remained a controversial issue with Mercurians. Living on The Moon changed Ami's strictly-logical thinking, especially when hanging out with emotional-driven Venusians like Mina. And of course, Ami had met many gay friends in her years at The Moon Academy, re-evaluating her pre-conceived judgment regarding homosexuality. In fact, Ami had not ignored the possibility of her and Makoto being a couple, but there were other factors to consider, notably how her parents would react. She wasn't even sure bringing The Jovian to Mercury was a smart idea. But regardless of her anxiety over the subject, Ami couldn't deny her attraction to the girl. Mako had so much zest to her, so much energy that the bookworm felt had been missing in her life. She made her feel stronger, more confident, and above all she was a loyal friend. Also, Ami couldn't deny that the Jovian's muscles were like eye-candy to her.

Right now, it was Makoto's vulnerable face that begged an answer:

"I-I," Ami was always so eloquent, but she was having a hard time verbalizing her thoughts, "I don't know Mako, I mean-"

"I'm sorry," Mako looked down to the water dejected. She moved her arm away from the Mercurian, "I shouldn't have said that."

"No no Mako," Ami reassured her. She held the strong girl's hand feeling guilt for hurting her feelings, "Don't misunderstand. I do have feelings for you." She sighed realizing the hopeless of the situation. She found it easier to express herself now, "Maybe if we had more time here on The Moon, but our separation would complicate things. My parents expect me to be a great scholar. Even if you came with me to Mercury, they would condemn our union as illogical."

Makoto was aware of the Mercurian ways, "Makes sense," She looked up through the skylight, easily able to pick out her home planet among the stars. "I don't think my people would be too happy about me dating a Mercurian. They think you're just a bunch of…" Lita hesitated seeking the proper adjective.

"Elitists?" Ami finished her thought.

"Something like that," Mako smiled at her.

"Well they're not wrong," Ami spoke, "Coincidentally, Mercurians depict Jovians as irrational, illiterate Neanderthals whose only philosophy in diplomatic solutions is to is bash something with their fists."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" Mako teased.

Ami laughed, "Well I don't think that about you." She and Mako made eye contact and moved their lips and closer and closer towards each other, "I think you're a… strong… smart… benevolent… beautiful… hot…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, Ami and Makoto pressed their lips together and began to make out in the hot-tub. Ami wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck as she felt strong arms grab her waste in the water. Their breasts pressed together. Ami was shaking. She briefly broke the kiss and looked away.

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Ami quickly answered looking back at the Jovian, "I've just never kissed a girl before. I've never kissed anyone before."

Mako smiled, "Your first kiss. So let's make this one memorable."

The brunette kissed her friend again. This time, more intimately, the passion rising like the jets from the Jacuzzi.

* * *

Back in their own room, Rei and Minako were simultaneously making out on the bed; the window curtains closed. They had both finished a shower, their hair still wet and now in bathrobes. Rei hung her arms across the blonde's shoulders while Minako kept her hands on Rei's cheeks. While Makoto followed her fight relaxing her body in the hot-tub, the raven-hair found being alone with her blonde girlfriend more soothing.

Rei and Minako had started out as roommates. Over time, they became more and more intimate with each other, but this remained something of a secret. Minako Aino was something of a celebrity on Venus. The Gods and Goddesses had been integral to the planet's history, particularly the Goddess of Love, Minako's title. Unlike the Mercurians or Jovians, Venusians were very passionate about the expression of love. Being the living reincarnation of the same Goddess her planet was named after was both exciting and stressful. In the present era, the position did not hold any political significance. The reincarnation of the Gods was regarded merely as a ceremonial and religious practice. In fact many Venusians no longer believed in the Deity system. But Minako's celestial powers emitting from the philosophy of Love restored everyone's faith that the Goddess of Love had returned. Soon it seemed every young man on Venus, every young woman, even older people, coveted the Goddess. It was flattering but exhausting.

Minako had hoped her star-status would be less on The Moon. In some respects it was, but more and more students, even a few teachers, from all over the system wanted to flirt with the Goddess of Love. Even Princess Serenity, her best friend, wished to be just like her. But the one girl who could have cared less about her title was her own roommate.

Martians were very spiritual. The planet's system of courtship focused more on the compatibility with people's auras and spiritual centers. Naturally, any Martian would be attracted to a Goddess. Rei was a stereotypical Martian. She meditated everyday; performed ancient rituals in front of the fire at the Academy's Martian center. She was constantly reading her planet's ancient scriptures. However, Rei did have a dry sense of humor that the Goddess found appealing. What really caught Mina off guard was her roomate's complete apathy towards her star-status. It seemed like Rei couldn't have cared less that the living re-incarnation of Venus was living with her. To be fair, Rei herself was a celebrity on her own planet, being the daughter of one of her planet's religious leaders. She did not have a good relationship with her father and preferred not to think about it. Certainly, many Martian boys were attracted to her, much to Rei's annoyance. She definitely preferred the feminine touch.

So instead of competing with each other over their star status, Rei and Minako treated each other like normal friends. Ironically, this friendship had blossomed over time. Even if they had opposite personalities, the couple enjoyed each other's quirks. It wasn't a well-kept secret that the Martian was a lesbian, and Venusians had no preference towards gender. So Rei and Mina were very comfortable discovering their intimacy towards each other. Still, they considered this relationship nobody else's business. With the end of their scholastic careers imminent, and the peak of their attraction towards each other, the couple were at a crossroads for how to stay together. Minako would have to return and fulfill her duties as Venusian goddess. Rei would most likely be sucked into a life in the Martian Conclave. The couple couldn't be on two planets at once. How could they stay together?

Minako broke the kiss. She rested her head on Rei's shoulder, holding back tears. She highed heavily, "I'm gonna miss you so much Rei!" Her voice was full of sadness.

"I'll miss you too Mianko!" Rei didn't like showing her emotions, but she always felt comfortable around her lover.

There was silence as the couple rubbed their cheeks together. Then Minako looked her lover in the eye, smiled and grabbed her hands:

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to be together. There's no mountain low enough, no valley high enough," Minako stopped in mid-sentence and carefully pondered her statement. There was a look of confusion on her face. Rei laughed at her girlfriend's mistake. "I mean," The Venusian corrected herself with her eyes closed, "No Mountain high enough, no-"

"I get it, I get it," Rei reassured her, "Shut up and kiss me!"

And so the two continued to make-out. Unlike the Mercurian / Jovian couple, Rei and Minako were wilder. Their tongues danced off each other. Rei pinned the blonde to the bed. The raven-hair moved her robe out of the way so her chest could press against Minako's own. She craved the Venusian's body. Goddess or not, Minako Aino was the hottest girl she had ever seen in her life. Minako felt the same about Rei. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Martian and squeezed. The room was filling sounds of heavy breathing and sheets rustling.

Rei broke the kiss and whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "I want you!"

Minako could feel her girlfriend's warm hand gently tickling her torso, slowly moving lower and lower. She could not wait for those fingers to unlock the intense orgasmic feeling burning inside her. Rei teased her. Her fingers moved back up and ticked her neck.

"No!" Minako laughed, "Lower!" She whispered.

Rei obeyed her girlfriend and ran her fingers back down through her torso, very slowly.

"REI HINO, MINAKO-"

The two girls screamed in panic as a male voice entered the room. The quickly sat up, pulling their robes back in place. The voice had come from the White Cat, Artemis, Serenity's advisor and guardian.

"Ah," Artemis looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I just had to-"

"KNOCK ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Rei screamed in anger. She was still holding her shoulder covering herself up, even if the robe was covering everything. Minako allowed her hands to drop. Venusians were much more free about their bodies, although the presence of another man's voice had startled her.

"I'm sorry," Artemis recoiled, "Princess Serenity requests your presence in her reception hall." He looked frightened, knowledgeable of the Martian's violent temper.

"We'll be there," Minako smiled.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Rei's eyes were full of concern.

"No Hino-san," Artemis reassured her, "I didn't see you two making out on the bed." The cat ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

Rei's eyes vacillated in confusion. There was silence in the room before Minako asked her friend:

"How does he open the door?"

* * *

The royal reception hall was the more inspiring room at The Academy. The large enclosure contained ancient paintings and sculptures of the Moon Kingdom's past. The marble pillars held the ceiling high above visitor's heads. At the back of the room was a balcony overlooking the Moon Palace. Tonight the Earth shined bright behind the building.

Rei and Minako could not help but stare at the beautiful sight. They had arrived at the location dressed formally; after all, they were meeting with the princess. Minako was dressed in her formal Goddess of Love dress. It was a yellow and orange sleeveless evening-gown, complete with a heart shaped necklace around her neck and her trademark red bow at the back of her long flowing blonde hair. Rei was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a large yellow bow tied around her waste. She matched it with a yellow corsage tied to the side of her black hair, in addition to her red choker, white gloves and visible red pumps.

"She's not that bad," Minako and Rei were in the middle of a conversation waiting for the Princess to appear. Rei had mostly been badmouthing her as Mina tried to defend the Serenity's odd bevior.

"I told you about that time," Rei responded, "The Princess tried to mediate with me? Attention span of a rodent!" She spoke the last part of the sentence very clearly so her girlfriend understood.

"Hey," Mina raised her finger, "I could never really get into that mediation stuff either."

"Yeah," Rei looked down at the stylized marble floor, "I guess it's a blonde thing."

"Hey!" The Venusian nagged putting her arms to her sides.

Rei rubbed her girlfriend's cheek smiling, "Look, Usagi's nice enough and everything. I mean Thank the Gods she doesn't look down her royal nose at us, but the few times I've hung out with her, she just drives me crazy. I think its-"

Stopping in mid-sentence, Rei tilted her head to see two familiar faces coming towards them. It was Ami and Makoto. They too were dressed up. Ami's dress was different shades of blue accessorized by a matching choker and long-gloves with blue bands at her elbows. Jupiter had a dark green dress, showing off her long legs, complete with green choker. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail, this time by a small purple corsage. The two of them walked into the room holding hands.

"Hey," Makoto greeted her friends, "Haven't seen you two in forever!"

Minako waved at her friends. She was about to speak but her girlfriend spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked them.

"Princess Serenity invited us here," Ami explained.

The four of them were now within conversation distance, near the balcony. Ami gazed out to see the beautiful view.

"Well," Makoto explained, "Her cat invited us. Told us while we were in the hot springs!"

"Right," Rei understood the frustration.

"Wow," Ami admired the view, "Look at The Earth."

"Yeah," Makoto was also impressed. She placed her hand on Ami's shouder. "It's nice having this place to ourselves. Usually we're in here with like 30 other people."

"I've been here with just the Princess before," Minako spoke up, "It's so… um," The blonde couldn't find the proper adjective.

"Breathtaking?" Ami suggested.

"Whatever," Minako looked to the floor.

"So," Makoto spoke turning around to her friends. Ami soon followed. "Do you know why the Princess wants us here?"

"No," Minako confessed.

"Maybe," Rei spoke up, "She wants us to help her get through summer-school."

Makoto laughed. Even Ami let out a chuckle having experience tutoring the royal student.

"Well," Mako spoke up, "If she did, that means we'd get to stay on the Moon longer."

Everyone's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's the reason," Ami said.

"No," Rei looked to her blonde girlfriend, "If so, why would she have asked Mina here."

"Yeah," Mina did not immediately pick up on the insult, "Why would she ask me to help her get-" Suddenly the thought hit her and she humorously looked to the raven-hair, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed.

The four of them continued to speak until they all stopped to see a figure coming towards them with two cats on each side of her. It was indeed Princess Serenity, her odango hairstyle was all too recognizable. However, Serenity was not wearing her usual white gown. She was dressed in what could only be easily described as a modified type of old style female sailor uniform. She had a blue sailor-handkerchief over her collar, and a matching blue skirt. However, the skirt was unnaturally short. If it had been any shorter, the princess' underwear would have been visible, which threw the other students off as a princess was never allowed to reveal too much. The other pieces, which resembled the female Sailor's Uniform, were the red bow on her chest and another longer bow at her lower back. The top bow was actually accessorized with a brooch in the middle. Also, the white leotard was skin-tight and had no sleeves. The princess' shoulders and upper arms were in plain sight. A pair of white gloves covered her hands to her elbows, which had red bands at the cuffs. She had long red high-heel boots that clicked the floor as she walked towards her friends. There was a choker around her neck with a crescent moon jewel in the middle. Her odango hair-buns were covered by two circular red jewels. Finally, a golden tiara hung across her forehead, a shining pink jewel was in the middle of it.

None of the girls had ever seen The Princess dressed like this. In fact, they had never seen this type of uniform at all. Not in books, not in paintings, statues, it was totally unique. Regardless, they were still in the presence of the princess. Ami reminded Makoto by nudging her in the arm. Immediately, Ami bowed to Serenity. The others quickly followed, all simultaneously greeting her as "Princess Serenity."

Serenity walked right up to them, the black cat Luna to her left, and the white cat Artemis to her right. Before her were students she had come to call friends, standing in a row, down to one knee. From left to right: Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako. The blonde was laughing at her friends.

"You guys," She hesitated laughing, "You're my friends, you don't need to be so formal. Call me Usagi-chan!"

The students all stood up. Minako seemed most comfortable with her princess' request laughing with her, "Sure thing Usagi-chan." The Goddess replied.

"I prefer to call you," Rei spoke up looking straight at her smiling, "Odango Head!" She folded her arms and chuckled.

"Rei!" Mianko scolded her girlfriend softly nudging her.

Ami and Makoto looked towards Rei like she was crazy. It didn't matter if they were friends with the princess or not. Never in a million years would they ever insult royalty.

"Oh," Usagi whined playfully shaking her fists to her sides. "You are so mean Rei-chan!"

All was well as Usagi and Rei shared a laugh. The other students soon copied their friends. Upon closer inspection, the Sailor-suited princess was holding a wand of some kind.

"So what's with the outfit?" Rei asked.

"Oh my Venus," Minako held her hands together admiring the Princess' attire, "You look so cute!"

Makoto looked at them quite astounded. While she and the princess had trained together, she didn't know her as well as the others did. Minako and Usagi knew each other the best. They were like sisters, in fact they looked like they could pass off as twins. Ami had also been the Princess' tutor and had come to know her very well. While Rei may not have had as much interaction with Usagi, her teasing of the Princess made the Jovian believe the two of them were much closer.

"Well," Usagi put her wand up, "You're looking at the re-incarnation of…" She hesitated to pose, "SAILOR MOON!"

Three of the students looked at their princess in confusion, but Ami looked intrigued, "Sailor Moon? The mythical warrior from the 40 Years War between The Earth and Mars?"

"The very same!" Usagi smiled.

"Sailor Moon?" Rei scratched her head looking at Ami, "I'm not familiar with her."

"Me neither," Makoto looked at her friend.

Minako also shook her head in the negative.

"Well," Ami looked back to her friends, "I don't know a lot about her."

"Aha!" Usagi reacted, "So Ami DOESN'T know everything!"

The others laughed.

"If I may," The black cat Luna stepped forward.

"Please," Ami nodded her head in respect.

Serenity turned and allowed her guardian to tell the story. Makoto and Rei both looked perplexed. They didn't knew Luna very well, unlike Ami and Minako who had spent more time around Serenity and her feline advisors. They didn't know Artemis so well either, but he was usually the one who would relay messages from the princess. What was the black female cat about to say?

"In the second millennium," Luna reminded the students of their history, "Mars and The Earth were engaged in full-out war. Sometime near the 40 year mark, a young Lunar naval soldier with unworldly power decided that this war had gone on long enough. She harvested the power of The Moon's Silver Crystal."

Princess Serenity lifted her Moon wand to reveal the legendary Silver Crystal engrained on her Moon wand. The other girls looked at it in awe. They had never seen it before. Luna continued her story:

"This young Sailor was able to wield the Crystal's power in a way no one thought possible. While she could use it for destruction, she chose to focus its power for healing. We're not sure what her real name was except that she was known as 'Sailor Moon.' The people of The Moon, The Earth and Mars were all inspired by her power. Legend has it that she single handedly defeated the Fire-lord, who had challenged her power, thus ending the war."

"That's not what happened," Rei spoke up, "The people of Mars rebelled against him. They were tired of seeing their families go off to die in the endless war."

"Well," Ami looked to her friend, "You know most of the history before The Dark Millenium has faded into myth."

"Right," Luna continued, "Like most scriptures, anything having to do with Sailor Moon was lost in the Dark Third Millennium. Sailor Moon is regarded as nothing more than a Myth today. In fact, most people outside of The Moon don't even know who she is. Scholars are skeptical as to whether she actually existed."

"That's why," Ami confessed, "We didn't spend a lot of time learning about her. And honestly, there's not a lot to study, other than fictional books."

Usagi stepped forwards holding up her wand, "When I was born, I had the mark of the moon glowing on my forehead. It went away, but everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with me. My mother took me to a fortune-teller. She told her that I was the re-incarnation of Sailor Moon. My mom didn't really believe it, but I always dreamed it was true. Right after my thirteenth birthday, my Mother used the Silver Crystal in the birthday ritual and it began glowing like crazy. Here, watch this!" She held it up even higher and shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

Nothing happened.

Rei laughed while the others looked at her strangely. Even Luna and Artemis looked skeptical.

The princess now had a frown on her face. She began waving the wand in the air and stomping her feet like a little girl with a tantrum. "Come on," She whined, "Why won't you work?! MOON COSMIC POWER!"

Suddenly the crystal glowed. A flow of psychedelic light emitted from the wand igniting the room. A windmill of rainbow lights surrounded Sailor Moon. The students stood in awe. The light show was fascinating, but they all felt a sudden euphoric sense of power and strength.

"There we go!" Usagi smiled. She put the wand down ending the demonstration.

"Wow!" Makoto said, "That's amazing."

"There must be some logical explanation," Ami tried to explain.

"I can assure you Mizuno-san," Artemis spoke up, "Our scholars have tried to analyze the crystal's power for years. Nobody but Princess Serenity has been able to utilize it in this way."

"It's so awesome," Usagi shook her arms in excitement. Then she cleared her throat and posed in a more serious pose. "I will use this power to rights wrongs and triumph over evil, in the name of The Moon." She looked to Minako, "You like that speech? I've been working on it for a while?"

"Needs work," Rei teased.

"I was talking to Mina-chan, Rei!" Sailor Moon was not amused.

Minako ignored the original question and asked about her appearance, "Is this the outfit Sailor Moon wore long ago?"

"Well," Usagi tried to explain herself.

"We don't know what Sailor Moon wore," Luna interrupted, "Or even what she looked like. There's no painting, sculptures, or any documentation of any kind recounting her physical appearance."

"I worked on the outfit myself," Usagi smiled. The smile faded as she confessed, "Well, actually the maidens helped."

"Why is your skirt so short?" Makoto scratched her head.

"It's so I can move better," Sailor Moon held both sides of the mini-skirt, "Besides, it looks hot!"

"I'll say!" Minako winked while giving the V sign with her fingers.

Ami looked at the princess' covered hands. "What about those Mercurian gloves?"

Mercurian gloves were a product of the Mercury's past. It was considered improper for a Mercurian girl to show her hands or anything below the elbow. Mercurian gloves were designed with the supportive bands at the elbow to prevent them from falling off. While this practice went out of style, the gloves were still an integral part of a Mercurian girl's formal outfit.

Usagi held up her gloved hands, "When I'm in the presence of the Silver Crystal, my fingernails glow."

"The fingernails," Artemis explained, "Harvest the powers of the Silver Crystal and channel it through Sailor Moon's hands, her whole body for that matter."

"Yeah," Usagi nodded her head, "That's why I wear the gloves. I used the Mercury ones to keep them from coming off." She then pointed to her tiara, "This tiara is also important. The glowing Moon mark appeared on my forehead again when I was around the Silver Crystal. This Moon Tiara sort of controls that energy. It makes me smarter-er!"

"Right," Rei said sarcastically.

"I can even take it off and use it as a weapon. Wanna see?" Usagi put her hand to the tiara.

"Not here Serenity!" Luna scolded her.

"Awww," Serenity put her hand down and whined.

"That's amazing Usagi," Minako spoke up with a smile on her face.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Makoto cracked her knuckles, "Fight crime? Become a super-hero?"

"Well," Usagi held her hands together with a mischievous look on her face, "No, I was thinking of using this power to conquer The Moon and enslave the rest of the galaxy!"

The four students stared at her in shock. The power-hungry Sailor Moon stared at them with an evil look in her eye.

The tension was broken as Rei laughed uncontrollably, "Yeah right!" She smiled. The other students looked to her in confusion. But when they looked back to Usagi and saw her smiling, they realized The Moon Princess was just joking with them. Suddenly everyone shared a laugh, except for Luna who rolled her eyes.

"It is Sailor Moon's destiny," The black cat explained, "To maintain peace throughout the galaxy and protect the power of the Silver crystal."

"Yup!" Sailor Moon smiled, "And to punish enemies of The Moon!"

The change of facial expressions suggested the blonde was pondering her last statement.

"Cool!" Minako smiled.

"But princess," Ami was more direct, "How does this involve us?"

"Yeah," Rei folded her arms, "Did you just bring us here to show off your new power?"

"Not exactly," Sailor Moon explained. She looked to her feline companion, "Artemis?"

Artemis presented four pens, each specifically color-coated and carrying the mark of the respected planet. The Princess picked them up as Artemis explained:

"As Princess Serenity is to take on her role as Sailor Moon to guard The Moon, The Earth and its neighbors, she is to be accompanied by a team of Sailor Soldiers to protect her and help guard their respected planets."

The four students reacted in shock already knowing what was about to be asked of them.

"I ask you, my friends," Usagi pleaded, "If you would stay here on The Moon with me and become my fellow soldiers."

Makoto looked to her blue-haired girlfriend realizing that this was their chance to stay together. Rei and Minako looked at each other in the same way. Ami was more thoughtful about the request.

"Aside from being the best fighters, scholars and whatnot, I trust all of you; more so than any high-ranking soldiers who are older than me. All of you would gain Lunar royalty status, and still be able to serve your planets. It would be an honor to fight alongside all of you. But I do realize this is a big thing to ask you. If you want to take some time to think-"

"I'm in," Minako interrupted raising her hand.

"Me too," Makoto replied immediately.

"And me," Rei looked at her blonde girlfriend smiling. The two of them held hands discretely, although they didn't want to attract too much attention to the fact that they were a couple.

Only Ami looked to the floor pondering the request.

"Ami?" Makoto looked to her gently holding her hand, "What about you?"

Ami looked up at her tall friend, but her face was filled with uncertainty, "Well," She hesitated, "I don't know, I have my duties to my parents, to my planet."

"I'm sure," Sailor Moon reassured her, "Your parents would understand. You would be the planet's guardian, the princess of Mercury."

"But," Ami continued, "I'm not a soldier Serenity. Makoto and Rei are soldiers. I can't really fight."

"You can fight Ami," Makoto reassured her now holding both her hands.

"There's more to being a Sailor Senshi," Luna explained, "Than just fighting Ami. Your knowledge and intelligence would be integral to this team."

"Yeah," Rei spoke up, "You'd be able to make up for Usagi's stupidity."

"Yeah," Usagi smiled, "Hey, wait a minute!" She looked angrily at Rei.

"Ami," Makoto pleaded with her softly, "This is a way for us to be together."

Ami looked to her friend thinking about the situation.

"Don't think about it too much," Minako advised her, "Follow your heart."

Asking Ami not to think too much about something was futile. But the Mercurian did in fact consider the blonde's advice. She looked at the Jovian before her, realizing that staying with her would be absolute bliss.

"Ami-chan," Usagi spoke up, "You can take a few days to think about it-"

"I accept," Ami immediately turned to her princess, smiled and spread her legs like a soldier.

Makoto smiled ecstatically. Rei and Minako were happy their friend would stay with them.

"Yay!" Usagi jumped up and down. She cleared her throat again.

Sailor Moon walked towards Makoto, handing her the green pen. The brunette examined it.

"Makoto Kino," Sailor Moon spoke formally, "You were chosen to study at The Moon Academy because of your strength and martial arts moves. You are the best fighter the Academy has to offer, maybe the best fighter on The Moon." Makoto nodded her head humbly agreeing with her princess. "You have helped me train and become a better fighter. You did the same for Ami-chan. But you are also a peace-minded person. I would feel very safe in your presence, especially if we had to go into combat. I feel like I don't know you as well as everyone else, and I want us to be closer friends. I present to you the Sailor Pen of Jupiter. It has a special Jupiter crystal, which is powered by the Silver Moon Crystal, connecting us together. It will give you more strength and power, if that's even possible. You are Sailor Jupiter!"

"Wow," Makoto looked curiously at the pen looking for an 'On/Off' switch.

"Ami Mizuno," Sailor Moon spoke as she walked to Ami. The scholar looked to her princess seeing a blue pen presented to her. Ami hesitated picking it up. Usagi continued, "Daughter of Mercurian scholars, and all-around brainiac." Ami looked at her princess with a look of shame. Usagi chuckled and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm just messing with you Ami-chan. Princess or not, I wouldn't have made it through The Academy without you helping me study. Unlike others who thought I was stupid," She gave a quick annoyed glance at Rei. The raven-hair simply shrugged her arms, "You never gave up on me," Usagi turned back to her Mercurian friend. "This team can have all the muscle it wants, but it won't be anything without a brain. That's you! And I've seen you at the training grounds, you can handle yourself in a fight." Ami smiled in embarrassment, "And you're such a gentle soul. A good friend to me, and everyone." Makoto looked to her girlfriend almost getting a tear in her eye. "You are Sailor Mercury."

Ami almost felt like tearing up herself. As Usagi backed away, the bluenette felt her tall girlfriend holding her shoulder. She looked up smiling.

"Thank you Sailor Moon," Ami bowed respectfully.

Usagi bowed as well. She sighed in reluctance moving towards Rei.

"All right," The princess sounded a little irritated but there was still a smile on her face. Rei was not overly-excited either. "Rei Hino," She looked her in the eye. The Martian raised her eyebrows and smiled arrogantly. "You're really mean, you drive me crazy, and you just think you're better than me in every way."

"Yeah?" Rei replied, "So what's your point?"

"But," Usagi put her hand up, "I think deep down you've got a good heart. You're really in touch with the spiritual world, which is what this team needs. You've really helped me get in touch with my inner-spirit."

"Wasn't easy," Rei chuckled, "I've had an easier time getting cats to meditate." She looked back to Artemis, "No offense."

Artemis looked to Luna in confusion.

"And," Sailor Moon continued, ignoring Rei's insults, "You're the only fighter who can stand her ground against Jupiter. Not to mention the fact that Minako thinks the world of you."

Rei looked to her left to see Minako smiling at her. She gently reached for her girlfriend's gloved hand. The Martian allowed their fingers to interlace.

"So, even though we have our differences, I'm very sure that your fighting style and psychic abilities will be invaluable to the team. And I'm sure we'll become friends at some point."

"Stranger things have happened," Rei's dead-pan voice did not falter.

"You are Sailor Mars."

The Princess handed the Martian her pen. With her free hand, Rei picked it out delicately keeping her eyes on Sailor Moon.

"You have my loyalty," Sailor Mars smiled, "Odango-head."

Sailor Moon moaned in annoyance.

"Me next," Mianko let go of Rei's hand and raised it like a schoolgirl, "Me next!"

"Minako Aino," Sailor Moon was in front of her blonde twin, "The Goddess of Love."

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Mianko snatched the pen from her Princess and held it like a toy.

"What is with you?" Rei scolded her.

"Mina-chan," Sailor Moon regained her attention, "We've been friends for a long time. You're the best friend a princess could ask for."

"You two," Mars spoke, "Aren't gonna start making out with each other are you?"

Minako looked at her annoyingly.

"Unlike someone else I know," Usagi's eyes quickly looked to Rei, but then back to Minako, holding her friend's hand, "You're so kind, caring, you have nothing but love in your heart. You have amazing celestial powers, you can handle yourself in a fight. Most of all, you're a great figure and leader to your people. That is why I want you to lead my team."

The Venusian's goofy smile faded and she pondered Usagi's demanding request, "You want me to be the leader?"

Rei scratched her head wondering why she wasn't asked to lead the team.

"Yes," Sailor Moon explained, "It's kind of hard to say," she then looked to her white cat. "I think Artemis can explain better."

"Well," Artemis blushed, "We'll have to discuss this in more detail, but you would have to be the face and voice of the Sailor Senshi. The princess is in charge, but you'd be in charge of maintaining order between the team and diplomacy amongst outsiders."

"I think," Minako spoke up, "Rei should be in charge for that."

Rei's eyes widened hearing her girlfriend decline the offer, "Yeah," Rei stepped formally towards Artemis. "I can do it!"

Makoto looked to Ami wondering why the smartest girl on the team wasn't considered for the part. Then again, Ami's shy nature probably would not be an asset to the position.

Sailor Moon was about to speak, but Artemis took over:

"Well Rei," he smiled, "You can be second in command, but Minako has the most leadership experience, and that's crucial to the position."

"The other thing is," Sailor Moon explained, "Mina-chan could pass as my decoy if there was trouble."

Minako looked uneasy about accepting this responsibility. She looked to Rei for support. The Martian smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. Minako's hand met her girlfriend's and they both looked to Sailor Moon.

"Minako Aino," She said, "You are Sailor Venus."

The Goddess of Love bowed to her Princess.

"So now what?" Jupiter asked.

"To use the pen," Luna spoke up, "Hold it up and shout 'Jupiter Power, Make Up'."

Sailor Moon backed up and motioned for her fellow students to do the same.

"JUPITER POWER," Makoto shouted with a commanding voice, "MAKE UP!"

Just as Usagi had mentioned, Makoto watched her fingernails glow. Soon her whole body was glowing. Everyone watched in awe as her muscular body was transformed, or rather suited up. Her body twirled around surrounded by lightning. Ami and the others backed up even more. A flash of light, and Makoto Kino was now dressed in a Sailor Uniform similar to Usagi's. Her handkerchief, choker, skirt, the cuffs of her gloves, and the brooch in the middle of her front bow were dark green. She also had short green shoes. Both bows were pink. Her brown hair remained in a pony-tail. She stopped and held a pose.

"Damn!" Jupiter looked herself down in amazement. She raised her gloved hands and stared at them. With a wave of her hands, electricity hovered from her fingertips, though she was careful not to harm anyone. "This is awesome!" As Makoto smiled at her new powers, she looked to see Usagi standing before her.

Makoto stopped the electricity and kneeled down before her princess, "I vow to protect and serve you my Princess!"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi whined, "You don't need to call me that!"

"Oh," Jupiter got up and smiled, "Sorry Usagi." She turned to her blue-haired girlfriend, who was a bit timid around Jupiter's thunderous display. "Look at me Ami! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

Ami smiled at the soldier realizing she was still her friend Makoto, but then looked nervously at her own pen. Minako and Rei also prepared to transform.

"Your pens are similar to Jupiter's," Luna explained to the three other guardians, "Ami, you say 'Mercury Power, Make up. Rei you say-"

"I got it," Rei held up the pen and shouted, "MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

Much like Makoto, Rei's nails began to glow, followed soon by her body.

Makoto took her hand off Ami's shoulder and backed away.

"MERCURY POWER," Ami delivered in a surprisingly powerful voice, "MAKE UP!"

Ami was already wearing gloves, but the light of her nails soon sparkled through as her entire body began to glow.

Minako was the last one to shout "VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

Before long, the three girls were dressed in similar garb to Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury's uniform was full blue, Mars in red with a purple bow, and Venus in orange with a blue bow. Minako in particular looked down at her outfit in awe. She then jumped up and down excited for her new attire:

"I love it, I love it I love it!"

Sailor Moon shivered with excitement as well.

Mars grabbed a hold of her girlfriend, "Easy," she scolded, "You're gonna wear out the fabric."

"You look so hot Rei!" Venus squeezed her waist.

"Stop it!" The Martian tried to push her off.

"Oh sorry," Venus let go, "You look so hot Sailor Mars!" She hugged her girlfriend again.

Rei sounded like she was choking, "Can I try out my new strength by roasting her?"

Ami carefully tested her ice and water powers, "I can feel so much more energy surging through me."

"It's amazing," Makoto held Ami's hand and spoke to her in a seductive tone, "We'll have to practice more in private."

Sailor Moon gathered everyone's attention again, "My fellow Sailor Senshi," She bowed before them, "My friends, it will be an honor to fight alongside you all."

The rest of the team bowed before their Princess.

"We'll bring this team to the public in the next few days," Luna spoke up, "The Queen will conduct a ceremony for us all."

"One thing," Aretemis brought up, "When you're on the Moon and performing Sailor-Senshi duties, you must stay in your uniform."

"Oh wow!" Venus was excited.

"We'll have a crew help you bring your belongings to your new rooms." Artemis explained, "They are a large sized rooms, but there are only two of them. You will still have to share as roommates."

"I think Rei and I can manage that," Minako explained. The two girls held hands.

Mercury and Jupiter held onto each other as well.

"Doesn't anybody wanna bunk with me?" Sailor Moon pouted.

Mercury looked guilty. She almost volunteered to be Sailor Moon's roommate, but Jupiter intervened:

"Sorry Usagi," She smiled, "I'm gonna stay with Mercury to help her with her fighting style."

Princess Serenity shrugged her shoulders and moved towards her friends, "Can we all get in a circle and hold hands?"

They did so. Sailor Moon held hands with Mercury, who held hands with Jupiter, who held hands with Mars, who held hands with Venus, who took Sailor Moon's free hand to complete the circle. Luna spoke up from outside the circle:

"You are all now members of Lunar Royalty, and special soldiers to the Princess. You will be charged with protecting her, the Silver Crystal, and the universe itself. Do you take this responsibility."

"I do," All four soldiers spoke up.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The other soldiers could feel her power connecting to theirs. The Princess opened her mouth as if to utter some sort of incantation.

"We swear," Sailor Moon spoke slowly and softly, "Forever friends."

The other Sailor Senshi hesitated looking around their circle. They knew Princess Serenity was not just saying empty banter. The five of them would be joined together for the rest of their lives. They would swear their allegiance to one another, grow up together, live together, even share intimate love with one another… at least with the team member of their choosing. Their bond would be spiritual and unbreakable. They could each feel healing power emitting from their friends' hands.

"We swear forever friends," Minako finally spoke up.

The rest of the Senshi repeated after her, "We swear forever friends."

A light glowed in the middle of the circle. No one was really sure what this meant, maybe that their allegiance to each other was officially sealed.

"We're all going to be really close," Sailor Moon opened her eyes with a tone of voice more excited, "The Moon Palace will be your permanent residence." She laughed and smiled, "We'll all be like sisters!"

"Not exactly," Rei whispered to Minako who promptly shushed her.

"Anyway," Sailor Moon broke the circle, "I have to go meet with Prince Endymion of Earth for this BORING meeting. But let's all hang out afterwards okay?"

"Yeah let's do it!" Venus was excited.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," Sailor Moon skipped down the hall. Luna followed her.

"Give me a second," Artemis told the new soldiers, "And I'll escort you to your rooms."

As soon as Artemis was out of sight, the Senshi all turned to eachother. Minako jumped up and down and grabbed hold of Rei:

"Isn't this awesome Rei?" Her high-pitched voice screamed, "We get to stay together forever!"

Minako kissed her girlfriend with such force, she pinned her to the ground. At first Rei tried to push her away, but within a couple seconds of their force make-out session, the Martian held onto her Venusian girlfriend intimately.

Makoto and Ami stared at their friends for a few seconds but soon their attention turned towards each other. The both smiled and held each other's hands.

"Ami," Makoto said, "I'll dedicate my life to you."

"And I dedicate myself to you."

The Mercurian and Jovian kissed. Their touch was softer than their friends, but not without fiery passion behind it.

"Hey guys," Princess Serenity's voice came back into the room, "I forgot to mention, we have-"

Sailor Moon stopped in mid-sentence as she saw her four fellow soldiers making out with each other. They didn't even stop to acknowledge her presence. Minako and Rei especially looked like they were about to have sex on the floor. The blonde stared in confusion for maybe ten seconds before she slowly backed away:

"Uh… I'll come back later."

* * *

**End Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!


End file.
